A wonderous day Von Vorraussagungen und Heulern
by sweety-cho-chan
Summary: Wieder eine Stunde Wahrsagen, wieder Vorraussagungen, doch diesmal ist es nicht der Tod, der Harry vorausgesagt wird. Und doch verändert diese Vorraussagung sein Leben… [HPDM] [COMPLETE?]


_**Ich bin es :) **_

_Disclaimer: **Nix meins! No money! TTTT**_

_Pairing: **DM Ron Blaise&Seamus (angedeutet)**_

_Inhalt: **Wieder eine Stunde Wahrsagen, wieder Vorraussagungen, doch diesmal ist es nicht der Tod, der Harry vorausgesagt wird. Und doch verändert diese Vorraussagung sein Leben…**_

_Warnung: **Slash! (Don't like it, don't read it!)**_

_**And now, have fun ;)**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**A wonderous day – Von Vorraussagungen und Heulern**_

_Draußen fiel leise der Schnee, hüllte das Hogwartsgelände in eine weiße Pracht. Schüler tollten im Schnee, da bei manchen der Unterricht ausfiel. Wie gesagt, nur bei manchen…_

„Guten Morgen liebe Schüler."

Warum fiel eigentlich nie Wahrsagen aus? Harry würde jetzt viel lieber einen Schneemann bauen, als sich seinen Tod vorhersagen zu lassen. Mal sehen was die alte Schachtel heute auf Lager hat, vielleicht würde er in einem Zaubertränkekessel von Snape ertrinken oder vielleicht würde Voldemort ihn mit Schneebällen tot werfen. Der alte Saftsack würde sogar dieses Mittel nutzen um ihn aus dem Weg zu bekomen.

Der Gryffindor schmunzelte, als er zusah wie Rons Kopf auf die Tischplatte fiel und ein Schnarchen aus dessen Richtung ertönte. Er hätte diese Nacht vielleicht doch nicht so lange bei Hermine bleiben sollen…

Harry hustete, der stickige Raum nahm ihm wirklich den Sauerstoff zum Atmen. Kein Wunder, dass die alte Schreckschraube so abgedreht war. Eine Stunde in diesem Raum und man war so high, als Stünde man unter Drogen.

„Heute werdet ihr lernen, wie man mit einer Kristallkugel in die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft sieht."

Harry stöhnte entnervt auf und Ron fuhr erschrocken mit seinem Kopf hoch, sah sich verschlafen um und rieb sich die Augen, die immer größer wurden, als sie die Kristallkugel entdeckten.

„Was geht denn hier ab?"

Während er sich entsetzt umsah, verzog sich sein Gesichtsausdruck missbilligend. Parvati und Lavender sahen entzückt zu Professor Trelowney was er gar nicht verstehen konnte.

„Wir werden gleich in die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft sehen können laut der Schreckschraube."

„Aha."

Ron sah nicht gerade begeistert aus, genauso fühlte sich Harry momentan. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte nur noch ins Bett und träumen – träumen von einem ganz bestimmten Slytherin. Heimlich und unbemerkt versteht sich, es sollte nicht gleich jeder von seinem Geheimnis erfahren, nicht einmal Hermine und Ron wussten von seinen heimlichen Gefühlen für den Blonden ungekrönten Eisprinzen von Slytherin.

„Legt eine Hand auf die Glaskugel und konzentriert euch auf sie, so sehr ihr was eurem Gegenüber geschah und geschehen wird. – Du!"

Sie deutete auf Ron, der aufschreckte – hatte sicher an Hermine gedacht.

„Was siehst du? Los erzähl, Junge. – Warte."

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und eine riesige Kristallkugel, die noch größer als Crabbe und Goyle zusammen war erschien in der Mitte des Raumes. Lilafarbener Nebel waberte in der Kugel und verschwamm langsam. Harry seufzte abgrundtief. Na das konnte ja was geben. Jeder würde erfahren wie er sterben würde. Wenn das nicht schöne Aussichten waren…

„Nun, Junge. Was siehst du?"

„Also ich sehe…"

Alle sahen sie gespannt zur Kugel, selbst Harry war neugierig und blinzelte überrascht, als er wirklich etwas sah.

„Ich sehe die Vergangenheit. Es war im Zug, wo Malfoy Harry die Freundschaft anbot, dieser aber ablehnte."

Tatsache! Genau diese Szene spielte sich in der Glaskugel ab. Eigentlich hätte man so etwas erwartet wie einen ehemaligen Kampf gegen Voldemort. Am meisten war wohl Harry überrascht. Was sollte er davon halten? Er selbst fand es mehr als traurig, dass er und Draco keine Freunde waren, doch warum zeigte das die Kugel?

Die Szene verschwand, eine neue entstand langsam. Harrys Augen wurden größer und größer, seine Wangen immer röter. Was war _das_? Nun gut, _das_ war etwas was jeder normale Junge in Harrys Alter tat…

Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Ron stammelte nur noch belangloses Zeug, während so manches Mädchen Nasenbluten bekam, was auch nicht wirklich verwunderlich war. Wer würde nicht so reagieren, wenn man zu sah wie sich Harry Potter unter der Dusche befriedigte. Man sah die geröteten Wangen, das nasse kohlrabenschwarze Haar und die schmalen Hände, die über den muskulösen Oberkörper strichen und die Brustwarzen reizten, während stöhnend immer wieder ein Name fiel: Draco. 

Noch nie hatte sich Harry für etwas so geschämt wie für das! Er glühte regelrecht und wünschte sich endlich, dass Snape ihn in einen Kessel ertränkte. Gott, das war doch mehr als peinlich!

Das Bild veränderte sich, Hochzeitsmusik erklang und Harry ahnte schlimmstes. Ron hatte längst aufgegeben etwas zu sagen, die alte Schachtel starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Kristallkugel wie die restlichen Schüler. Weiße Tauben flogen durch eine große Kirche, Kerzen leuchteten am Altar und Rosenblätter lagen verstreut auf dem Gang. Es wäre alles wunderschön und normal, gäbe es nicht ein Problem…

Draco Malfoy stand im Anzug am Altar und sah mit einem _Lächeln_ zur großen Flügeltür, die sich in diesem Moment öffnete und-

„Oh nein!"

Harry stöhnte auf, Ron fiel in Ohnmacht, manche Mädchen jauchzten vor entzücken auf und Trelowneys Brille fiel zu Boden und zerbrach dort.

Erde tu dich auf! Sofort! Das war mehr als peinlich, obwohl der Gedanke daran gar nicht mal so schlecht war…

In der Kugel schritt Harry elegant den Gang zum Altar lang direkt auf Draco zu. Hochzeit! Er würde Draco heiraten! Der Gryffindor wusste nicht ob er heulen oder lachen sollte. Das ganze war viel zu absurd, als das Draco seine Gefühle erwidern würde. Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, wollen sie den hier angetrauten Harry James Potter zu ihrem Mann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, so antworten sie mit ja, ich will. 

Ja, ich will. 

Harry wurde ganz schummerig. Diese Worte aus Dracos Mund hörten sich einfach wundervoll an. Langsam benebelte sich sein Gehirn von der Überdosis Rauchschwaden und den letzten Ereignissen. Die Augen des Goldjungen fielen zu, nur von weit her drang Trelowneys Stimme zu ihm.

„Alles was die Kugel uns mitteilt entspricht voll und ganz der Wahrheit. Sie lügt nie."

Irgendwann gab es immer ein erstes Mal, dachte sich der Schwarzhaarige noch ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der Gedanke Draco zu heiraten gefiel ihm immer besser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ein Stöhnen entwich dem Gryffindor. Instinktiv fasste er sich kurz an die Stirn ehe er mit einer Hand nach seiner Brille tastete, die sich wie immer auf dem Nachtschränkchen befand. Gähnend setzte er die Brille auf, richtete sich etwas im Bett auf und sah sich um. Das hier war eindeutig die Krankenstation. Was zum Kuckuck hatte er hier zu suchen? Er hatte doch vorhin noch Wahrsagen. Oh nein…!

Jetzt kam es ihm wieder in den Sinn. Gepeinigt schloss er seine Augen. Was würden bloß Hermine und Ron sagen? Oje, das wollte er sich gar nicht erst ausmalen. Da wird Azkaban sicherlich angenehmer gegen sein, als die Konfrontation mit den beiden – noch schlimmer! Draco Malfoy. Toll, jetzt war er nicht nur der Junge-der-lebte, nein er war auch noch der Junge-der-Draco-liebte. Perfekt.

„Harry!"

Überrascht sah der Schwarzhaarige zur großen Flügeltür. Hermine kam herein gestürmt und blieb erst an seinem Bett stehen. Er sah sie schweigend an, während sie nach Luft schnappte und dann lächelte.

„Es stimmt, oder?"

Er nickte unmerklich und sie seufzte leise, lächelte aber wieder sofort.

„Nun, dann alles Gute Harry! Ron krieg ich schon wieder aufgepäppelt. Ich wünsche mir nur, dass du endlich glücklich wirst."

„Herm."

Sie zwinkerte Harry zu, der sie Widerrum verblüfft ansah. Okay, dass war leichter als gedacht. Das schwerste stand ihm noch bevor…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Das Gryffindor Trio war auf dem Weg zur Halle um das Mittagessen zu sich zu nehmen - Harry mit mulmigem Gefühl, Ron immer noch leichenblass und Hermine strahlend. Sie freute sich wirklich für Harry und glaubte daran, dass alles gut gehen würde. Harrys großes Geheimnis musste eigentlich die Slytherins erreicht haben. Mal sehen wie Draco reagierte…

Alles verstummte, als die drei die Halle betraten. Harry wagte es gar nicht zum Slytherintisch zu sehen, doch Hermine tat es. Sie stutzte – Draco war nicht anwesend, aber seine Gefolgsleute Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy und Blaise, der über drei Tische hinweg Seamus anschmachtete. Die Hormone spielten wirklich bei allen verrückt.

Harry aß lustlos und schweigend vor sich hin. Er würde am liebsten im Boden versinken vor Scham. Es war ihm wirklich mehr als peinlich.

Eulen flatterten in die Hallen, brachten Post, die morgens noch nicht angekommen war. Harry erwartete keine Post. Wer würde ihm auch schon schreiben wollen? Er hob überrascht den Kopf, als eine edle Adlereule elegant vor seiner Nase landete und einen roten Brief hinterließ. Harry riss die Augen erschrocken auf. Ein Heuler!

„Ach du scheiße!"

Geschockt sah Ron auf den Brief, wie Hermine, die sich an ihrem Kürbissaft verschluckte und kräftig hustete. Alle starrten sie Harry an, kein Laut war in der Halle zu vernehmen. Der Gryffindor fasste mit zittrigen Händen nach dem Brief. Was würde nun kommen? Heuler waren im Allgemeinen nicht sehr angenehm. Ängstlich öffnete er den Brief und schloss gepeinigt die Augen, als eine nur zu bekannte, schnarrende Stimme die Halle erfüllte.

„POTTER! KOMM SOFORT ZUM SEE! UND WENN ICH SOFORT SAGE DANN MEINE ICH DAS AUCH SO! WAGE ES JA NICHT MICH ZU VERSETZEN! DAS WÜRDE DIR GEWISS NICHT BEKOMMEN! UND LASS JA DEINE GRYFFINDOR FREUNDE ZURÜCK!"

Dann zerfetzte sich der Brief selbst und Harry sah jetzt schon wie er durch Dracos Hand im See ertrinken würde. Wohl oder übel stand Harry auf, spürte jeden einzelnen Blick im Rücken als er die Halle durchquerte und die Flügeltüren hinter sich wieder schloss. Harry schleppte sich durch die kalten Gänge von Hogwarts nach draußen ins Freie. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hatte er warme Sachen an.

Er schob die Hände in die Taschen und stapfte durch den Zentimeter hohen Schnee zum See. Schon von weitem konnte er den Blonden ausmachen, der mit einem Fuß im Schnee scharrte und dann mit glitzernden Augen zu dem Schwarzhaarigen sah, der einmal hart schluckte und seine Schultern straffte, ehe er wenige Meter von Draco entfernt stehen blieb.

„Nun, was – Hmpf."

Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf, als er weiche, verlockende Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte. Besitz ergreifend schlangen sich Dracos Arme um Harrys Nacken, der glaubte zu schweben. Eine Zunge stupste gegen seine Lippen, bat um Einlass, der sofort gewährt wurde. Die Zunge stupste Harrys an, wollte sie zum mitmachen verlocken und schaffte es. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss entbrannte, während Harrys Arme sich um Dracos Hüften legten, ihn näher zu sich zogen. Gerade als Harry genüsslich die Augen schloss, ließen die verlockenden Lippen von ihm ab. Er murrte leise auf, während er doch wieder die Augen öffnete und überrascht Draco lächeln sah, was diesem noch um einiges schöner machte, als er so schon war.

„Nun, wann werden wir heiraten, Harry?"

Der Griffindor grinste leicht, während er immer wieder seine Lippe auf Dracos presste, der gar nicht so schnell hinterherkam die Küsse zu erwidern. Diese Lippen waren so lecker und verführerisch, man musste sie einfach küssen. Harry bekam gar nicht genug von ihnen, während sich eine wohlige wärme in ihm ausbreitete. Er war wirklich glücklich.

„Es – ist – mir – egal – wann – Hauptsache – wir – tun – es", antworte er rau zwischen den Küssen.

„Gut – am – 14. – Februar."

Er hielt erstaunt inne und sah in Dracos funkelnde Augen.

„Das ist schon in zwei Wochen!"

„Ich weiß."

Wieder trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander, ein liebevoller und gleichzeitig leidenschaftlicher Kuss entbrannte. Schmale Hände verfingen sich im kohlrabenschwarzen Haar, Zungen tanzten miteinander und der Schnee rieselte leise auf die Erde. Harry hätte wirklich mit allem gerechnet, doch nicht damit. Und er war so richtig glücklich. Es fühlte sich wirklich verdammt richtig und gut an Draco zu küssen, sich wie eine Katzen an ihm zu schmiegen.

Atemlos lösten sie sich von einander, sahen sich tief in die Augen und Draco lehnte seine Stirn gegen Harrys, während er eine schwarze Haarsträhne zwirbelte.

„Meinst du es ernst, Dray?"

"Ich habe noch nie etwas so ernst gemeint, Darling. Ich liebe dich, Harry, ich liebe dich so sehr."

Wieder trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander zu einem Kuss, der soviel für Beide bedeutete, so viel gefühl offenbarte sich in ihm.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Dray", wisperte Harry glücklich.

„Sag das noch mal", schnurrte Draco, was Harry grinsen ließ.

„Ich liebe dich – Ich liebe dich – Ich liebe dich…"

Nach jedem ‚ich liebe dich' folgte ein sanfter Kuss.

„Wie viele wollen wir einladen?"

"Weiß nicht…"

Ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem langen, liebevollen Kuss. So langsam mochte Harry wahrsagen, wenn der Tag immer so ausging…

„Lass uns reingehen, mir ist kalt, Dray."

Der Slytherin grinste, befreite aber Harry aus seiner Umarmung, fasste nach dessen Hand und zog ihn zufrieden mit sich und der Welt rauf zum Schloss. Während die zwei glücklich nebeneinander herliefen, drückten sich hunderte von Nasen an den Fenstern der großen Halle die Nase platt. Hermine lächelte vor sich hin, während sie Ron auf dem Rücken klopfte, der hustend nach Atem rang.

„Bald wird geheiratet, Ron!"

Nebenbei musste Pansy auf die Krankenstation gebracht werden. Sie hatte versucht sich das Messer in die Pulsader zu rammen…

„_Harry?" „Mmh?" „Schläfst du heute Nacht bei mir?"_

_**Ende?**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**So, damit wäre hier ein Ende – vorerst! Eigentlich sollte das nämlich ein Vierteiler werden, den es auch geben wird, aber nur wenn auch ausreichend Kommentare gekritzelt werden ;) Nein, ich werde vielleicht auch so eine schreibe )) Lasst euch überraschen ;)))**_


End file.
